


The Ianto Jones Framework

by Edgewurth



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Other, Post-Regeneration (Doctor Who), Regeneration (Doctor Who), Time Lord Ianto Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgewurth/pseuds/Edgewurth
Summary: What if Ianto Jones was a time lord? What if Alonso Frame was a time lord?
Relationships: Alonso Frame/Jack Harkness, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 7





	1. Prolouge: How The Doctor found out about Allonso's Timelord Nature

"So, Doctor. You're dying." said Ianto

"Not really Ianto" said The Doctor, looking worse-for-wear, "I will be changing my face, regenerating."

"How come you visited me, even though I am dying too?" asked Ianto.

They were in a coffee shop, wooden furniture, exquisite layout. The Doctor was drinking tea, Ianto Coffee.

"Dying of what?" asked The Doctor.

"Poison. 456 Incident. Well, I'm actually going to regenerate. You?" replied Ianto.

"Radiation Poisoning." asked The Doctor.

"Right." said Ianto.

They sat in silence for a while, before The Doctor asked "What Regeneration. Who were you in your last incarnation".

"I... I was a ship-man named Alonso Frame." Ianto responded, and looked back on why and how come he regenerated last.


	2. The Regeneration

I entered my TARDIS. My hands glew. I took off for a new destination. 21st Century Earth. I'd need to make up a backstory, hack Torchwood Servers. Fake the existence of a man. Change from Alonso Frame to Ianto Jones, the welsh butler and teaboy who liked to wear a suit instead of a sailor's uniform. I had to change who I was yet again. So I could keep my nice sailor outfit, I changed my outfit to a t-shirt and jeans, and prepared to change who I was. I died, and I also was rejuvinated at the same time. Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Welsh. I became, no, I am Ianto Jones.


	3. Landing

I landed, right where I first "met" Captain Jack. Sadly, I could not remember as I was experiencing amnesia from Regeneration, but it made everything easier. I ended up helping him out by hitting a weevil on it's head. Then an exchange brought out, and now started Operation Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this quickie, it helps make sense of why The Doctor had Jack meet Alonso. This is probably going to be one of my better fan-fictions, and probably the only one I will be typing directly into the website rather than in Microsoft Word, so there may be grammatical errors or spelling errors.
> 
> This is more of a fiction enveloped around a fan-theory of mine, and I think it makes the most sense.


End file.
